Mr. Bonding/Games/Quotes
Gate :"Hey!" :"Nice to meet you, friend! They call me Mr. Bonding. Have you heard about O-Powers? That expression of yours tells me you haven't! Don't worry--I'll tell you all about it. O-Powers are mysterious forces that have all kinds of useful effects. They can make your Pokémon stronger or even help you get more money! Any friends you have nearby will also benefit from them. They truly are mysterious powers! Let's get started, shall we? It's bonding time!" :"Attack Power increases the Attack stat. And Defense Power increases the Defense stat! That's not all--the powers can gain levels the more you use them! Take a look at the instructions if you want to know more. Remember--you can activate an O-Power using the PSS. Well then, I do believe I shall take my leave right about now. Hope to see you around!" Subsequent Meetings :"Hey!" :"Hey, how's it going, friend? I'm Mr. Bonding, the expert on O-Powers. Let me ask you just in case! Do you need to hear an explanation about O-Powers?" ::Yes: "O-Powers! They're mysterious forces! If you use them, good things will happen. For example, Pokémon will get stronger or you will get more prize money. Some O-Powers allow you to share good things with friends around you. They're wondrous things that nurture bonds!" ::No: "Hey! That's my friend! Let's get started, shall we? It's bonding time!" ::"Sp. Atk Power increases the Sp. Atk stat." ::"Sp. Def Power increases the Sp. Def stat." ::"Prize Money Power increases prize money from battle." ::"Speed Power increases the Speed stat." ::"Critical Hit Power increases the critical-hit ratio." ::"Befriending Power makes Pokémon grow friendly more easily." ::"You can buy items cheaply at PokéMarts with Bargain Power." ::"Encounter Power increases the chance of encountering wild Pokémon." ::"Accuracy Power increases accuracy." ::"Exp. Point Power increases the Exp. Points from a battle." ::"Stealth Power decreases the chance of encountering wild Pokémon." ::"PP Restoring Power restores the PP of the lead Pokémon when you use it." :"You can use O-Powers from the PSS, and the more you use them, the higher they level up! So use them as often as possible! Well then, I do believe I shall take my leave right about now. Hope to see you around!" Café Introversion :"Hey!" :"Finally, the time has come! The time for me to give you the last power! Let's start the last one, shall we? It's bonding time!" :"Use Hatching Power, and you can reduce the number of steps you need to hatch an Egg! Well, then, I do believe I shall take my leave... Hope to see you around!" Mauville Hills :"HEY! This...this power! This power is incredible! I feel tied to these old men with such strong bonds now! I feel like a totally different man! Hey, my friend! I'm Mr. Bonding, the expert on O-Powers! I'm a new man with a new mission! Please give my powers a try! Let's get started, shall we? It's bonding time!" :''"Hehe... Thanks, my friend! Now, I'm going to set off on a journey to give O-Powers to trainers around the world! Well then, I do believe I shall take my leave. Hope to see you around! Adieu!